Don and Jess: Happily Never After
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Things are starting to go bad for Danny and Lindsay and Don and Jess wonder how they can keep their family from falling apart. FA DL angst


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Sarah too. Oh poor Don, seeing what no New Yorker should have to see. Actually what no human should have to see. I'm with Don, that was just wrong. I'm going to try and throw a little humor into this story like the writers did with the episode, but it is going to focus a good deal on Ruben and Danny. As we know, Jess tries to talk about it with Danny and gets no where. And I know we see Don try and talk to him when he brings Rikki in but I'm going to have Don have another talk with him. Or a first one since this

comes before their other talk. Have fun

Disclaimer: I'm still not saying it. Go back to one of my first stories,cause I'm not typing it again. Forget. It.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don saw Hawkes and Lindsay walking towards him as he went to find Jess.

"You two returning Toto to the hotel?" Don asked.

Lindsay nodded. "It's his home."

"We figured, the people who were already taking care of him might as well continue to do so." Hawkes said.

Don smiled and pet Toto on the head. "You guys know where I can find Jess?"

Hawkes pointed towards Mac's office. " Just to warn you, they're talking about Danny."

Don nodded and headed the way Hawkes had pointed. Just as he was about to open the door to Mac's office, he saw Danny step into the one he shared with Lindsay. Deciding to talk to his friend first, Don turned and headed that way. He approached the door and knocked on it as he opened it. Danny looked up as Don stepped in.

"I really don't want to talk Flack." Danny said.

Don sat down in Lindsay's chair. "Well then you don't have to. You can just listen. I'm not going to pretend for one second that I know what you're going through man, but you can't push everyone away."

"I'm not." Danny said.

Don gave him a look. "Oh really? Have you talked to Linds at all since it happened?" Danny just shrugged. "Come on Messer, give me something here. We're all trying to be there for you but you're making it impossible."

Danny stood up sharply. "Just leave me alone Flack."

Don watched as Danny stormed from the office. Sighing with a shake of his head, Don stood and made his way back to Mac's office. Jess was still there. Don stepped in.

"Well that was fun." Don said.

Jess and Mac looked at him, their looks questioning what he had said.

Don sat down beside Jess. "I just tried talking to Danny and I swear if he hadn't stormed out, he would have decked me, then and there."

Jess looked back at Mac. "This isn't good Mac. Someone has to be able to get through to him."

"Without a few hits to the head first, no one is getting through that brick wall." Don said.

Mac sighed. "Lindsay hasn't had any luck?"

Don shook his head. "I just asked him if he's even so much as talked to her since it happened and all I got was a shrug."

"He's right." Jess said. "Lindsay said he won't say a word to her."

Mac ran a hand over his face and through his hair. "Alright, you two head home and we'll see what we can do in the morning."

Mac watched the two couple leave his office before leaning back in his chair to stare at the ceiling.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"He's denying pushing everyone away." Don said. "Like he either knows he's doing it and doesn't care or he doesn't see he's doing it."

Jess squeezed Don's hand. "We'll figure something out. If not for his sake then for Lindsay's because I don't know how long she can take him ignoring her."

"That's another thing, if he hurts her because of this, someone had better keep him away from me." Don said. "She's like my little sister and I won't stand for that."

Jess knew she had to change the subject before Don talked himself into a stroke. Or worse, going and finding Danny and beating him to a pulp.

"So Stella told me you saw something while working your case." Jess said.

She knew she had gotten Don's mind off Danny when his face turned slightly green.

"Oh did you have to bring that up Jess?" Don asked. "I was just starting to forget."

Jess smiled. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"You have no idea Jess." Don said. "I may never buy food from a street vendor again."

"Tell me what happened." Jess said.

Don explained everything that he saw while he and Stella were getting their suspect. By the time he was done, Jess was just as green as he was.

"Ok maybe it was that bad." Jess said after a minute.

Don nodded. "Told ya."

"So we just eat at restaurants for a while." Jess said. "No big deal. Just until we forget everything you told me."

"We're eating at restaurants. I'm going to need to do more overtime then!" Don said.

Jess laughed at that comment hoping to change the mood but, it didn't. They just walked for a bit, trying to forget what had happened but not succeeding.

"I don't like this Jess." Don said, breaking the silence. "The last time he was like this was when Louie got beat up and we just barely managed to keep him from doing something stupid then. I don't know if we're going to be able stop him this time."

"I don't think he's going to risk his job Don." Jess said. "Even in grief, I don't think Danny would do something that stupid."

"I hope you're right Jess." Don said.

Jess didn't say it out loud but she was hoping she was right too.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Short I know but then I really don't want to focus too much on Danny's mess up until a few episodes from now. You all know which one I'm talking about. So I'm heading to bed. Let me know what you think, remember the flame policy please and thanks for reading. Night.

Hey Sarah here with a little side note and Lacy, PLEASE don't kill me for

plugging myself! I would REALLY like it if you would drop by and look at my

stories. I need to find hope in continuing and I'm not getting much help. My

user name is iluvmytv-ugottaproblem. I'd really appreciate your help and

support. I really only have Lacy right now. Thanks guys!

End Transmission


End file.
